


It shouldn't be you (but it is)

by softiejohnyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movies) AU, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejohnyong/pseuds/softiejohnyong
Summary: a JohnYong version of the scene between Thanos and Gamora. contains major spoiler. those who haven't seen the movie please read at your own risk.





	It shouldn't be you (but it is)

**Author's Note:**

> .english is not my native language, so feel free to point out any grammatical mistakes i may have made.
> 
> .unbeta-ed

The Soul Stone is hidden on Vormir, as it turns out. Clever, whoever hid it there was. Vormir is mostly abandoned, its surface covered with mountains after mountains and an everlasting eclipse in the sky. Youngho finds it a beautiful planet, where it is peaceful and feels like time is frozen.

 

When they arrives at Vormir, Youngho couldn't help but feel shiver running down his spine. The stone is close, he can tell. The gauntlet is aching for it.

 

"The stone should be up there," he said, pointing at the mountain covered in darkness in front of them.

 

Taeyong is trembling, from both excitement and fear. Even he can feel the Soul Stone, as if it is reaching out to his own soul. But it is fear that is making him tremble. Youngho is so close to wielding all six Infinity Stones, and he is going to wipe out half of the universe. He is a mad man, Taeyong knows, but he loves Youngho too much to stop him. Of course he has the ability and opportunity to do so, but he just couldn't. Taeyong is weak.

 

The moment they reaches the top of the mountain, they are greeted by a dark silhouette floating in the air.

 

"Welcome, Youngho, son of A'lars, and Taeyong, son of Hel."

 

"You know us?", Youngho asks.

 

"It is my curse to know all who journey to this sacred place."

 

Youngho steps forwards.

 

"Where is the Soul Stone?"

 

"You should know, it attracts a terrible price", the silhouette says, in its deadly hoarse voice.

 

"I have come prepared."

 

"We all think that at first..."

 

And then it chuckles, finally reveals itself to the two of them. A red face, lack of any flesh, and hollow eyes of someone who died a long time ago. Taeyong shudders.

 

They follow the keeper - Taeyong decided to call that silhouette so, since he doesn't know its name - to a higher ground of the mountain. Two giant stone pillars stood on either side of a flat surface that leads straight to the cliff.

 

"The Soul Stone holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say, it is a certain wisdom," the keeper begins, "To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice."

 

"And what is it?", Youngho asks, with a hint of impatience in his voice.

 

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul."

 

When Youngho turns around, Taeyong already knows how things are gonna end. But he doesn't want that end. He doesn't want to go.

 

The look in Youngho's eyes is hard to explain. There are greed, pain, ambition, _grief_. What is he going to choose? The universe, or Taeyong?

 

"Youngho..."

"There is still time to turn around. Please, stop this madness." Taeyong's voice broke.

 

"I ignored my destiny once. I will not miss the chance again."

 

Youngho takes one step forwards, he takes one step backwards.

 

"Please, no. I don't want to go. Youngho please, i love you."

 

He roughly grabs Taeyong’s wrists, palms feeling as if they are being burned.

 

"I'm sorry, my love. It shouldn't be you, but it is."

 

Taeyong doesn’t know when he started crying. Probably from the moment he saw that Youngho has made up his mind. He leans up, face merely inches from Youngho’s.

 

“It doesn’t have to be this way. There must be another way to obtain the stone. I will help you. You will have the whole universe in your hand, but I only have you. Don’t do this to me, Youngho, please.”

 

To Youngho, Taeyong has always been beyond beautiful. The fiercest warrior in the entire universe. The one who has been with him the longest, fighting by his side, saving this pathetic universe. His treasure. Taeyong’s lips have always been soft and sweet like this, despite all the blood he has bathed in, all the battles he has fought - and won - Taeyong remains the most graceful creature to ever exist.

 

Taeyong’s favourite blade is glinting in the weak daylight when it aims for Youngho’s heart. Still nibbling Taeyong’s lips, Youngho stops the blade with a simple tug of his hand. The blade falls to the ground, a sharp resounding when the metal hits the smooth stone surface.

 

Another blade almost reached his neck before it got slapped away. Taeyong punches him in the chest, full force, yet Youngho doesn’t even flinch. Taeyong is shaking uncontrollably. The physical pain is nothing compared to the mental and emotional one both of them have to endure, so he let Taeyong hit him as hard as he wants, for this is the last time he can hold the love of his life like this. He has to choose. There is no other way.

 

“I’m sorry. I love you, more than anything.” He whispers to Taeyong’s hair while holding him close, memorizing everything about his beloved. The way their bodies fit perfectly together. The faint smell of metal and engine oil. The force of his punches. The rough surface of his battle scars. The even fainter smell of lavender on his skin. His voice. His cry. His eyes, how they capture Youngho’s soul every time he looks at them. Youngho is going to miss all of these so much he might go crazy. But the universe is waiting. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. And he cannot let that happen.

 

Youngho knows pain and loss - he is all too familiar with them. But nothing will ever compare to this one, so excruciating that he thinks his heart is no longer beating. When he threw Taeyong down that cliff, he couldn’t hear anything other than Taeyong’s scream as he was swallowed by darkness. Tears stream down Youngho’s face as he stands still, and waits until there is nothing but the sound of his own heavy panting. His head hurts, his heart hurts, he couldn’t breathe; everything inside his body is screaming for Youngho to just end himself and follow Taeyong. His beloved is dead.

 

When Youngho wakes, he sees a cloudless sky. He is lying on his back, hair wet from the water that is quietly rippling on the ground. The sun is shining, the water is cold, the air is cool, wind lightly breezing past his face. Youngho sits up, feeling the gauntlet still on his left hand, rigid and heavy. But in the palm of his right hand is a strange sensation. Something warm, buzzing with energy.

 

He opens his right hand, and it is there. The Soul Stone. Shining, reaching out to him, calling for his core.

 

The corner of his mouth lifts for a split second. Only two more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> i will be banished to hell for writing this.
> 
> find me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/softiejohnyong) to scream at me


End file.
